1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breakwater structure, and more particularly to an adjustably submersible breakwater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structures of timber, masonry, cement, earth, and other materials have traditionally been employed to form artificial embankments which serve to break the force of incoming waves and thereby protect a harbor or beach. Such breakwaters are normally unyielding rigid structures and therefore are subject to damage and erosion inflicted by heavy seas. These factors along with the high initial installation costs have lead to the development of what has come to be called floating breakwaters. In general, floating breakwaters employ objects, such as used automobile tires, that are interconnected to form a blanket-like structure. The blanket-like structure is suitably anchored to the ocean floor and will ride atop the waves and swells in an undulatory motion which dampens wave action. Since these floating breakwaters ride on the ocean surface, they depend entirely on anchor cables or chains for their mooring, and therefore, are subject to being torn from their moorings by the tremendous forces that are applied thereto by the incoming waves. Further, these floating breakwaters have no effect upon undercurrents.
Therefore, the need exists for a new and useful breakwater structure which overcomes some of the problems of the prior art.